historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ruinen
'' "The dark Age Buch I" '' '' "Das dunkle Zeitalter" '' E'inst herrschten Frieden und Akzeptanz in Eddessa. Ein Gleichgewicht der Kräfte wurde von uns, die man Assassinen nennt, aufrecht erhalten. Über mehrere Jahrhunderte gelang es uns, wenn auch manchmal mit drastischen Mitteln, wenn diese unabwendbar war. Doch dieses Zeitalter fand ein Ende als die Fremden in Eddessa einfielen. Sie nannten diesen Krieg „Kreuzzug“ und zehntausende folgten dem Aufruf der Bischöfe, Kardinäle und Päpste. Wir Assassinen versuchten alles um dieser Gefahr aus Fremde Herr zu werden. Was uns auch zunächst gelang. Nach ersten Siegen schafften wir es, dass Herr der „Kreuzpfarrer“ von innen heraus zu zerbrechen. So zerfiel die Einigkeit, welche sie zuvor stark gemacht hatte und den örtlichen Machthabern gelang es die Fremden vernichtend zu schlagen. Mit mühe konnten wir so das bedrohte Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen. Doch der Frieden sollte nur eine kurze Zeit anhalten. Nur drei Jahre später fiel ein neues Kreuzpfarrer Heer über Adamant, Eddessa und anderen Städten her. Wieder war es zunächst siegreich und das Gleichgewicht geriet erneut aus den Fugen. Doch diesmal sollte es uns Assassinen nicht gelingen, wieder die Kräfte auszugleichen. Unter den neuen Kreuzpfarrern war jemand der aus den Erzählungen des ersten Kreuzzuges gelernt hatte. Sein Name war Albrecht von Breen. Der Ordensmeister des Drachenordens war streng aber fair zu den Bewohnern der besetzten Städte. Er ließ ihnen ihren Glauben und schränkte ihre Recht nicht ein. Im Gegenzug war er jedoch auch sehr misstrauisch und nicht so leichtsinnig wie seine Vorgänger. Des weiteren führte er besser ausgebildete Ritter nach Eddessa welche auch für erfahrene Assassinen keine leichten Gegner mehr waren. Und er ging so gar einen Schritt weiter. W'''ie es ihm gelang ist eine düsteres Geheimnis was noch heute den Assassinen Fragen auf gibt, zu der sie keine Antworten finden. So gelang es dem Drachen von Anitol, so nannten ihn einige der Ritter, Spione in die Welt der Assassinen einzuschleusen. Diese berichteten ihrem Herrn nicht nur jedes Geheimnis. Nein es sollte noch schlimmer kommen, einige konnten ihre Doppelrolle so gut spielen, dass man sie selbst zu Assassinen ausbildete. Wie sie die Lehrmeister überzeugten, dass weiß heute keiner mehr, doch schafften sie es. Damit begann das Ende der Assassinen der alten Tage. Nach einem Jahr hatten wir erneut das Heer der Kreuzpfarrer zerstreut und uneinig gemacht. Doch hatten die falschen Assassinen, so nannten wir ausgebildeten Spione des Drachen, auch die geheime Gesellschaft der Assassinen gespalten. Die erste Folge war, dass der Drache kaum eine nennenswerte Zahl an Rittern verlor und nur wegen der schwächelnden Versorgung den Rückzug antrat. Mit ihm ging ein großer Teil des Reichtums, welcher Eddessa so berühmt gemacht hatte, nach Anitol. Wenn gleich wir viele der falschen Assassinen umbringen konnten, schafften es dennoch einige mit ihrem Herrn das Land zu verlassen. So verließ ein so gut gehütetes Geheimnis die Mauern die es beschützen sollte. Doch das Schlimmste war immer noch die Spaltung der Assassinen. Die einen blieben ihrem alten Eid treu, doch die anderen schlugen einen neuen Weg ein. Sie boten ihre Kunst des Mordens nun gegen Geld an. So zerbrach das Gleichgewicht für immer und konnte nie wieder hergestellt werden. Dies alles geschah vor einhundert Jahren. Zu einer Zeit als mein Großvater noch ein junger Assassine war. Er gab sein Geheimnis an meinen Vater und dieser an mich weiter. Doch die Zeiten haben sich gewandelt. Die Schwerpunkte des Gleichgewichtes haben sich verändert. Was früher einmal richtig war ist heute falsch. Was damals falsch war ist heute richtig. ''Schlusswort H'eute gibt es keine feste Aufgabe mehr welche wir Assassinen folgen. Wir müssen selbst entscheiden welche Dinge wir uns zuwenden. Heute müssen wir noch genauer hinsehen um das gute und böse zu unterscheiden. Denn manchmal ist das auf dem ersten Blick gute in Wahrheit das böse. '''''Gezeichnet Shadow Ruinen center|700px Prolog; N'ichts außer die Schatten der Häuser waren zu sehen. Yasmina atmete auf und machte sich auf zu ihrem Schlafgemach. Irgend wann würde auch Iben nach Hause kommen. Mit dem Schlüssel, den sie dem toten Iben Ben Ali abgenommen hatte, schloss sie die Tür des Hauses auf. Nun schlich sie geschickt und schnell zu der Tür des Schlafgemaches. Diese war nur angelehnt und einen schmalen Streifen breit geöffnet. Die Assassine konnte ihr Opfer sehen und überlegte wie sie es am einfachsten nieder strecken konnte. Sonya legte einen Pfeil in die Sehne und schob die Spitze durch den schmalen Streifen. Er war knapp aber bot dennoch genügend Platz um ganz genau zu zielen. Jetzt ließ sie die Sehne los und der Pfeil sauste in das Zimmer. Yasmina konnte nicht mehr schreien als das Blut aus ihrer Kehle spritzte. Schmerzerfüllt warf sie sich hin und her. Drückte die Hände auf die Wunde und blieb schließlich schwer atmend liegen. Die Hebamme erblickte die Gestalt die nun in das Zimmer trat. Vom Gesicht war außer den Augen nichts zu sehen. In ihren letzten Atemzügen erinnerte sich Yasmina an die Dienerin in Joshuas Haus. Es waren die gleichen Augen. Die Assassine kam neben dem Bett zu stehen und hob den Pfeil auf. Nun verließ sie den Raum wieder und ließ die sterbende Hebamme im blutbesudelten Bett zurück. Das nächste Ziel der Assassine war das Arbeitszimmer. Da Sonya genau wusste, nach was sie suchte, war das Buch mit den Aufzeichnungen schnell gefunden. Die Assassine überflog die Liste und wählte einen der Namen aus. Mit dem Blut der Pfeilspitze strich sie alle Angaben zu der Frau, die sie nicht kannte durch. A'''m frühen Freitagmorgen des 12.01.1109, fand sich Sonya wieder im Hause Joshuas ein. „Ich habe Iben und Yasmina ermordet und eine falsche Fährte gelegt,“ erklärte sie dem angehenden Arzt und dessen Frau, „jetzt ist es einfacher die letzten Schritte eurer Flucht zu planen.“ Joshua und Ronda atmeten erleichtert auf. „Ist alles gepackt?“ wollte Shadow wissen, „gegen Mittag kommen wir euch holen.“ Die Stunden verstrichen und pünktlich um 12 Uhr rollte der Einspänner in den Hinterhof des Hauses. Die Assassinen hatten ihn als Tuchhändler getarnt. Zuerst lud Joshua die notwendigen Gewänder in den Wagen. Danach die Vorräte und die kleine Truhe mit Gold und Silbermünzen. Zu guter Letzt versteckten sich Ronda und die Kinder im Laderaum. Joshu ließ mit jedem Meter die Vergangenheit hinter sich. Die Siedlung entfernte sich immer weiter. Mit ihr die Universität und sein Traum. Ab heute würde er wieder seinen richtigen Namen tragen. Der angehende Arzt Joshu war in diesem Moment gestorben. John Harold Shore würde mit dem Wissen was er sich in den zwei Jahren erarbeitet hatte, in seiner echten Heimat eine Praxis aufmachen. Hinten aus dem Wagen hörte er das Lachen seiner Frau und den Säugling. Nach einer Stunde hatte er das große Tor von Amand durchquert und das Pferd Richtung Eddessa gelenkt. Auch wenn er die vier Assassinen jetzt gerade nicht sehen konnte, wusste er dass sie irgendwo in seiner Nähe waren. Er freute sich und bereute seine Entscheidung nicht. Doch John wusste auch, dass er erst wirklich in Sicherheit war, wenn er wieder Bredaboden betreten würde. Noch musste mit allem gerechnet werden. Der Kalif könnte ihnen Nachstellen um seinen Sohn zu hohlen. Wenn gleich dieser ein Bastard war. Aber vorerst würden die Schergen des Herrschers der falschen Spur nach gehen. Dies erkaufte ihnen Zeit, genug Zeit um Eddessa vielleicht schon zu erreichen. ''Nachwort „'''W'as meinst ihr?“ fragte Shadow seine Gefährten, „war es der richtige Weg diesen Leuten zu helfen oder haben wir den falschen eingeschlagen?“ „Ich denke das es der richtige war,“ erwiderte Selena mit fröhlicher Stimme, „vielleicht war es sogar die beste Entscheidung die wir je getroffen haben.“'' Kapitel 1: Unbesorgt..... J'ohn führte den Karren geschickt, nicht zu schnell aber auch nicht langsam. Die Assassinen flankierten Einspänner und behielten die Umgebung im Auge. Neben der Handelsstraße, welche Amand mit Eddessa verband, fanden sich immer wieder Oasen. Bei einigen waren die Zeltlager von Reisenden zu sehen und bei anderen die Ruinen von kleinen Außenposten. Aus den Erzählungen wusste John das einige während der Kreuzzüge zerstört wurden. Aber einige auch während des Krieges zwischen Eddessa und Amand. In der Universität erzählte man sich des öfteren, dass der Vater des Kalifen sich in Amand verschanzte und dem Kreuzpfarrer Heer unter dem Drachenorden enorme Summen zahlte, dass sie die Stadt verschonten. Was diese auch taten. Nach dem Eddessa schließlich von den Kreuzpfarrer eingenommen und geplündert worden war, wartete der Kalif bis das Heer abgezogen war. Jetzt konnte er ohne große Mühe die Stadt dem Kalifat eingliedern. Doch das lag alles 40 Jahre zurück und war nicht heute. Das Pferd wieherte zufrieden und behielt den leichten Trab bei. Doch jetzt hörte John weitere Pferde, diese näherten sich dem Karren von hinten. Die Assassinen nickten ihm zu und vergrößerten den Abstand. Die neun Reiter des Kalifen fielen auf die Taktik der Vier herein. Nur zwei und ihr Hauptmann blieben hinter dem Karren. Die übrigen sechs folgten den drei Assassinen. Die Reiter des Kalifen folgten ihren vermeidlichen Opfern, welche sie für einfache Karawanenbegleiter hielten. Doch plötzlich waren sie zwischen den Mauern der Ruine verschwunden. Nur ihre Pferde standen nahe eines verfallenen Turms. „Teilt euch auf!“ befahl einer der Reiter, „immer zwei Mann und seit wachsam!“ Sofort befolgten die Soldaten des Kalifen den Befehl. Sorgsam begannen sie die Ruine zu durchkämmen. Doch waren sie es, die beobachtet wurden. Nahe des zweiten Turms kauerte Selena geduckt auf einem Balkon und wartete bis die zwei Soldaten mit dem Rücken zu ihr standen. Im Türrahmen der alten Kaserne versteckte sich Adrianus. Die Assassine legte einen Pfeil in die Sehne zielte auf einen der Reiter. Nun ließ sie los, der Pfeil suchte und fand sein Ziel. E'''ntsetzt wendete der Soldat des Kalifen sein Pferd als er seinen Kameraden vom Sattel kippen sah. Er zielte nun selbst mit seinem Bogen auf den Balkon. Nun trat Adrianus aus seinem Versteck. Nun zuckte auch der zweite Reiter zusammen und viel nach vorne. Langsam rutschte er vom Sattel. Zwei andere Reiter näherten sich den Überresten des Stalls. Kein Laut war zu hören, selbst die Vögel schwiegen. Nun vernahm der Soldat ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen und blickte zu nach links. Sein Kamerad lag neben dem Pferd auf dem Boden und ein Pfeil stach in seinem Rücken. Hastig gab der Reiter dem Tier die Sporen doch kam er nicht weit. Der Schmerz zog von der Seite auf und mit ihm erste Anzeichen vom Nachlassen der Kräfte. Das letzte was der Soldat des Kalifen spürte, war der harte Boden auf dem er aufschlug. Nun verließ Sonya ihr Versteck und zog die Pfeile aus den leblosen Körpern. Die letzten zwei Reiter kehrten zum Turm zurück wo noch immer die Vier Pferde der Unbekannten angebunden waren. Doch ihre Kameraden waren noch nicht am Treffpunkt erschienen. Selena und Adrianus pirschten sich im Schatten der verfallen Mauern an die Reiter heran. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung zogen sie die Ahnungslosen aus den Sätteln. Nur wenige Sekunden später quoll das Blut aus den durchtrennten Kehlen. Die Assassinen stiegen wieder auf ihre Pferde und ritten aus der Ruine heraus. Der Karren lag im Sichtbereich der Drei doch beeilten sie sich nicht. Alles verlief nach Plan. ''S'hadow hatte den Platz von John eingenommen und führte den Karren. Unbesorgt ließ er die Reiter vorbei und folgte auch dem Befehl des Hauptmannes abzusteigen. Ronda und John sahen aus einem kleinen Spalt zu wie auch die Soldaten des Kalifen von ihren Pferden absetzten und auf den Mann, der sich Shadow nannte zu schritt. Was nun geschah ging so schnell, dass sie es kaum erkennen konnten. Der Assassine stieß vor und stach den zwei Soldaten mit der Klinge, die sich unter seiner Hand befand in den Hals. So das sie auf der Stelle zusammenbrachen. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung drehte und warf er den Hauptmann mit dem Rücken auf den Boden. Nun stach er diesem ins Herz und in die Lunge. Nach dem er die Leichen von der Straße gezogen und hinter einem Strauch versteckt hatte, klopfte an den Karren. Nun tauchten auch die anderen drei Assassinen auf und die Gruppe setzte die Reise nach Eddessa fort. „Müssen wir mit weiteren Soldaten rechnen?“ erkundigte sich John mit gerunzelter Stirn, „sie werden die Neun doch vermissen?“ „Schon,“ meinte Shadow mit lockerer Stimme, „doch wird dies erst noch eine weile dauern.“ „Es gibt hier auch Wegräuber,“ lächelte Selena, „die Reisende überfallen.“ „Zunächst wird der Kalif von einem Angriff dieser Wegelagerer ausgehen,“ bestätigte Adrianus mit sachlichem Ton, „sie haben seine Leute die letzten Tage des öfteren angegriffen.“ „Zudem bewohnen sie des Nachts die Ruinen,“ warf Sonya ein, „daher hatten wir die Reiter in die verfallen Gemäuer gelockt und sie dort ermordet.“ Die Mauern von Eddessa erschienen in der Ferne. Der Säugling schlief in den Amen seiner Mutter und John sank ein kleines Liedchen vor sich hin. Eine Frage kam ihm immer wieder in den Sinn wenn er an die neun Reiter des Kalifen dachte. Warum bemühte sich der Herrscher des Kalifats so um einen Bastard, sogar von einer Frau aus fremdem Volk. Die Assassinen hatten ihm schon so manche aber auch nicht alle Fragen beantwortet. '''''Kapitel 2: Wie ein Verräter S'hadow reagierte auf das Winken seines Schützlings und ritt etwas näher an dem Karren. „Ich möchte noch etwas von euch wissen,“ meinte John Harold Shore und legte die Stirn in Falten, „warum schickt der Kalif Soldaten aus um einen Bastard mit seiner Mutter aus fremdem Volk zurück zu holen?“ „Der Hintergrund ist an sich sehr einfach,“ erwiderte der Assassine mit nachdenklichem Ton, „doch die Erklärung ist um so schwieriger.“ „Versuchen sie es,“ lächelte John neugierig, „ich möchte den Grund verstehen, warum es richtig war, meinen Traum auf zugeben.“ „Der Irrsinn begann vor sechs Jahren,“ begann Shadow mit bedächtiger Stimme, „als der Kalif beschloss seine Macht nicht mehr teilen zu wollen.“ „Ihr wisst das der Herrscher zur Zeit zwanzig Damen in seinem Harem hat,“ erläuterte der Assassine, „jede aus den wohlhabenden Familien Amands.“ „Dies sichert den Familien hohe Posten innerhalb der Stadt,“ fuhr Shadow fort, „so ist der Leiter der Zitadelle einer der Väter von einer der Damen oder auch der Hauptmann, den ich heute getötet hatte.“ Nun legte der Assassine eine kurze Pause ein bevor er weiter sprach, „auf diese Weise teilt der Kalif seine Macht mit diesen Männern.“ „Was hat das mit Ronda und mir zu tun?“ erkundigte sich John und wirkte etwas irritiert, „sie und ich kommen aus einem fremden Land.“ „Genau aus diesem Grund wählte der Kalif eure Frau als Mutter seines Erben aus,“ meinte der Assassine und ließ etwas Härte in seine Stimme fließen, „er wusste von Anfang an, dass ihr nicht der wart, als der ihr euch ihm vorstelltet.“ „Doch bot ihm eure Frau eine einmalige Möglichkeit,“ sprach er weiter, „einen Erben zu zeugen ohne seine souveräne Macht teilen zu müssen.“ „Wie meint ihr das jetzt?!“ fragte John und war jetzt völlig verwirrt, „souveräne Macht teilen?!“ „'''W'enn eine Haremsdame ihm einen Erben schenkt,“ erklärte der Assassine mit Nachdruck im Ton, „würde deren Familie in das herrschaftliche Geschlecht aufgenommen, etwas das dem Kalifen zu wieder ist.“ „Wenn eine Frau aus fremdem Volk die Mutter des Erben ist,“ fuhr Shadow fort, „würde er ihr das Kind weg nehmen wenn es soweit ist, sie und ihrem Mann ermorden.“ John Harold Shore nickte und sammelte die Informationen in seinem Kopf. Wieder schmerzte ihn die Erkenntnis das er vom ersten Tage in Amand an nur Teil eines Spiels gewesen war. Das alles um ihn herum nur ein Schauspiel war. „Waren Yasmina und Iben Ben Ali von Anfang Teil dieses Spiels?“ wollte John wissen und hoffte auf die gewünschte Antwort, „oder kamen sie später hinzu?“ „Er war zu Anfang wirklich euer Freund,“ sprach Shadow mit trauriger Stimme, „bis der Kalif davon erfuhr.“ „Der Herrscher wusste auch von Ali und eurem Traum,“ bedauerte der Assassine, „da er Zugriff auf die Unterlagen der Universität hatte.“ „Hinzu kam das Yasmina die beliebteste Hebamme in Amand war,“ meinte Shadow und legte wieder eine kurze Pause ein, „den Rest haben wir euch schon berichtet.“ Genau diese Antwort wollte John nicht hören. Tief im inneren wusste er, dass der Kalif Ali nicht durch Folter oder Erpressung zum Verräter wurde. Wenn dem so gewesen wäre, hätten die Assassinen es ihm gesagt. Die Tatsache, das ein Herzenswunsch blind machen konnte, fuhr John wie eine heiße Klinge in den Körper. Er dachte an Ronda und an sich. Irgend wie fühlte er sich schmutzig und selbst wie ein Verräter. So wie Ali ihn für seinen Traum verraten hatte, so tat er es mit Ronda. In dem er all ihre Warnungen ignorierte um weiter an der Universität zu studieren. In ihm übernahm die Angst die Überhand. Was würde Ian MacLane tun, wenn er es erfuhr? Sollte der Hochländer ihn zu einem Duell heraus fordern um ihn zu strafen, täte er Recht daran. John dachte erneut an den Schwur den er gegeben hatte, auf Ronda auf zu passen. Das ihr kein Haar gekrümmt werde. Durch die Nacht mit dem Kalifen, in der Ronda zum dritten Mal schwanger wurde, hatte er den Schwur gebrochen.'' „'''W'arum ist sie immer so bedrückt“ lenkte John von seinem Schicksal ab, „auch wenn sie ernst spricht oder tut als ob sie zufrieden wäre.“ „Woran habt ihr es erkannt?“ wollte Shadow wissen und war sichtlich erstaunt über die Menschenkenntnis des Bredaners, „ich dachte sie studierten Chirurgie?“ „Ich habe es nur geschätzt,“ meinte John und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „da sie sich so um Ronda sorgt.“ „Sie weiß wie eure Frau sich fühlen musste, als der Kalif sie zu sich holen ließ.“ sprach der Assassine und sah kurz zu Sonya herüber. Die Assassine in rotem Gewand nickte ihrem Gefährten bestätigend zu. „Das ist eine Geschichte die sechs Jahre zurück liegt,“ fuhr Shadow fort und seine Stimme verfinsterte sich, „das Jahr als sie und ich das Lächeln verloren.“ „Vereinzelt scheinen sie es doch zu tun,“ entgegnete John mit mitfühlendem Ton, „oder ist dieses Lächeln nur gestellt?“ „Manchmal versuchen wir etwas vom Leben wieder zu finden,“ bedauerte der Assassine und sah wieder kurz zu Sonya herüber, „doch es will uns nicht wirklich gelingen.“ „Was ist ihr widerfahren?“ mischte sich Ronda ein, „weshalb kann sie mein Leid so mitfühlen?“ „Vor sechs Jahren war sie als Dienerin eines Abgesandten mit nach Amand gekommen,“ erzählte Shadow traurig, „als ich sie fand.“ „Es war die Nacht nach den gescheiterten Verhandlungen,“ sprach der Assassine gequält, „sie lag in der Gesindekammer auf einem Bett.“ Die Bilder erwachten in Shadows Kopf wieder zu Leben. „Sie lag nackt und mit Tränen in den Augen auf dem Laken,“ fuhr der Assassine fort und spürte in sich wieder den Zorn von damals, „nur fünfzehn Minuten vorher hatte der Kalif das Zimmer verlassen, mit zerknittertem Gewand.“ „Auch wenn sie damals keine Verletzungen aufwies oder andere Hinweise zu finden waren,“ erzählte der Assassine und unterdrückte seine Wut und seine Trauer, „wusste ich, dass der Kalif sie Geschändet hatte.“ „So gut es mir möglich war,“ wimmerte Shadow jetzt leise und mit einer Träne in den Augen, „vermochte ich nicht ihre zu helfen, sie lebte doch irgend wie auch nicht.“ Der Assassine hielt einen Moment inne, „dann gestand sie mir mit gebrochenem Herz alles was ihr der Kalif antat.“ „Ich erfuhr das der Abgesandte ihr Gemahl war,“ betonte Shadow traurig, „das der Kalif gedroht hatte ihn ermorden zu lassen, wenn sie sich nicht hingab.“'' '''''Kapitel 3: Der Heimat noch einen Schritt näher. „'''H'ielt der Kalif sein Wort?“ erkundigte sich Ronda leise, „bitte sagen sie es mir?“ „Der Herrscher hielt sein Wort nicht,“ gab der Assassine zu und der Zorn war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören, „am frühem Morgen ließ er Sonyas Gemahlen in der Zitadelle hinrichten, er ließ ihn Rädern und vierteilen.“ „Sie musste dabei zusehen,“ betonte Shadow und ballte die rechte Faust, „an diesem Tag schworen wir uns an dem Kalifen zu rächen.“ „Drei Jahre nach der Vergewaltigung und dem Wortbruch,“ beendete der Assassine den Satz, „ermordeten wir den Kalifen und den Henker, welcher das Urteil ausführte.“ Die Stadtmauern von Eddessa waren nur noch wenige hundert Meter entfernt. Shadow brach das Gespräch ab und deutete auf die Wachen, welche an den schweren Torflügeln standen. Die Einreise nach Eddessa verlief ohne weitere Komplikationen und die Gruppe setzte den Weg zum Hafenviertel fort. Am Abend bezog die Gruppe ein Gasthaus am Hafen. Es gehörte nicht zu den noblen aber war trotzdem recht gemütlich. „Nach dem Mord an dem Kalifen,“ beendete Shadow die Leidensgeschichte seiner Gefährtin, „schlugen wir den ganzen Weg der Assassinen ein.“ „Der jetzige Kalif ist der Bruder des alten,“ mischte sich Sonya ein, die den ganzen Weg lang geschwiegen hatte, „sie sind sich in Gestalt und Boshaftigkeit sehr ähnlich.“ Auch wenn er nicht gerne über diese Vergangenheit sprach, fühlte sich Shadow etwas erleichtert. Es half ihm etwas über diesen Schmerz hin weg zu kommen. Sonya trat an ihn heran und kuschelte sich an ihn heran. Dies hatte sie noch nie gemacht obwohl sie den Mann der für sie alles aufgab liebte. Jetzt lag sie ihm in den Armen. Nicht wie ein Paar was sich liebte aber wie zwei Menschen die sich durch eine tiefe Freundschaft verbunden fühlten. „Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt,“ weinte Shadow leise, „auch in den Tagen als du für mich unerreichbar warst.“ „Als ich dich dann hätte lieben können,“ gab er unter Tränen zu, „tat ich es nicht damit deine Wunden heilen konnten, jetzt habe ich vergessen was es heißt zu lieben.“ „Es war und ist ein Geschenk der Liebe,“ erwiderte Sonya und versuchte zu lächeln, „das du mir die Zeit ließest für meinen Gemahl zu trauern und über die Vergewaltigung hin weg zu kommen.“ Nun schliefen sie langsam ein. John und Ronda schlossen jetzt auch die Augen, dem Paar freute es, dass sich die Herzen ihrer geheimnisvollen Beschützer wieder näher kamen.'' A'm Montag den 15.01.1109 wurde John durch eine sanfte Brise geweckt. Der Wind roch leicht nach Salz und kam demnach vom Meer. Ronda schlief noch immer und auch der Säugling lag ruhig in dem improvisierten Kinderbett. Die Assassinen waren wieder einmal fort, doch daran hatte sich der Bredaner mittlerweile gewöhnt. Sie zeigten sich nur wenn es der Notwendigkeit bedurfte oder wenn sie müde waren. Auf dem Pier und in den Lagerhäusern wimmelte es von Menschen die ihrer Arbeit nach gingen. Waren wurden aus und umgeladen. Kisten und Stoffballen ein und ausgelagert. John Harold Shore wandte sich jetzt der alten und zerkratzten Truhe zu. Die Assassinen mussten sie in den frühen Morgenstunden her geschafft haben, während er und Ronda noch schliefen. Das alte Behältnis ließ sich nicht nur schwer öffnen, sondern quietschte auch noch unangenehm. Zuerst wachte Ronda auf und nach ihr der Säugling. Der kleine Junge blieb aber ruhig in seinem Bettchen liegen bis Ronda ihn aufnahm um ihn zu stillen. In der Kiste lagen alte Gewänder wie sie von Hafenarbeitern der alten Welt getragen wurden. „Wo haben die Vier diese Gewänder auftreiben können?“ fragte Ronda mit gerunzelter Stirn, „haben sie diese irgend einem Seemann aus der Kajüte gestohlen?“ „Durch aus möglich,“ entgegnete John und zog sich an, „oder aber sie hatten schon sehr viel länger an eine Flucht aus diesem Land gedacht, noch bevor sie auf uns trafen.“ Nach dem auch Ronda sich und die Kinder angezogen hatte, setzte sie sich an den Tisch um zu frühstücken. Unter dem schweren Kerzenständer entdeckte Ronda jetzt den Briefumschlag. Sie zog ihn hervor und öffnete ihn. „Das Schiff mit dem wir Eddessa verlassen,“ sagte sie zu John, „legt um 12 Uhr am äußeren Pier an und verlässt den Hafen wieder um 14 Uhr.“ „Bis um halb zwölf sollen wir in dem Gasthaus bleiben,“ fuhr sie fort und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude, „dann kommen sie uns abholen und wir kommen der Heimat noch einen Schritt näher.“ A'''us dem Zimmer des Gasthauses beobachtete John die Schiffe die kamen und wieder ausliefen. Nicht im Traum hatte er gedacht, dass so viele Waren aus dem Orient in die alte Welt verschifft wurden. Die Kinder spielten leise in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers. Ronda kümmerte sich um den Säugling. Am Horizont erschien die Umrisse von drei Schiffen, sie schienen größer zu sein als all die anderen die im Hafen lagen oder gerade ausliefen. Pünktlich wie in dem Brief angekündigt erschienen Selena und Adrianus um das Paar ab zu holen. Wir es John vermutet hatte, war es eines der drei größeren Schiffe, welche die Assassinen in dem Schreiben angekündigt hatten. Die kleine Familie wartete von den vier Beschützern flankiert am Pier und sah zu wie das Segelschiff anlegte. Anders als die Gewänder die sie sonst trugen, hatten sich auch die Assassinen als Hafenarbeiter getarnt. John sah an dem Mittelmast hoch und erkannte sofort das Banner wieder. Diese Schiffe kamen aus Dragonat und trugen den goldenen Drache auf grün weißem Grund. Etwas das in John Harold Shore noch mehr Hoffnung aufkeimen ließ. Er wusste von Erzählungen, dass die Dragoraner und besonders die Mitglieder des Drachenordens, nie einem Mariengläubigen in den Rücken fielen. Außer in sehr seltenen Fällen, wenn es der Erzbischof und Hochmeister es befahl. Zuerst traten eine Gruppe bewaffnete über den Steg und sicherten einen breiten Teil des Piers ab. Hellebadiere und Armbrustschützen in den Gewändern der bischöflichen Armee behielten alles im Auge, was während des Warenwechsels geschah. John und Ronda schwiegen so wie es ihnen durch ein Handzeichen Shadows aufgetragen worden war. Auch die Mannschaft des Schiffes, die Männer welche die Waren aus und umluden wechselten keine Worte und wenn nur die notwendigsten. Eiserne Disziplin erkannte John darin und wusste jetzt auch das diese Großsegler Kriegsschiffe waren. Wieder dachte er an das was er zu Ronda gesagt hatte. „Oder aber sie hatten schon sehr viel länger an eine Flucht aus diesem Land gedacht, noch bevor sie auf uns trafen,“ wiederholte er so leise das es kaum jemand hören konnte. In diesem Moment sah Shadow zu John herüber und nickte sachte. Wieder hatte sich die Menschenkenntnis des Bredaners bewahrheitet. ''Epilog; Z'wischen den Bewaffneten bewegten sich immer wieder ein Ritter in leichter Rüstung und ein Frau um die zwanzig Winter alt. Sie trug keine Rüstung und ihr dunkelgrünes Gewand wirkte recht offenherzig. Das auffallendste war jedoch das Schwert, was an ihrem Gürtel in einer verzierten Scheide steckte und der kurze Haarschnitt. Hier in diesem Land trug eine Frau keine offenen Haare und zeigte auch die Reize nicht so bereit willig. Doch sonst wies sie das gleiche disziplinierte Verhalten wie die anderen Männer der Mannschaft auf. Doch noch etwas stach John besonders ins Auge. Diese Frau schien Befehlsgewalt inne zu haben, so wie sich die Bewaffneten ihr gegenüber verhielten. Nun waren Pferde zu hören und John drehte sich zu dem Geräusch um. Zwölf Reiter des Kalifen ritten auf ihn und Ronda zu. Gegen jede Erwartung stellten sich jetzt zwei der Hellebardiere vor das Paar und senkten die Waffen zum Angriff. Zeitgleich zielten die Armbrustschützen auf die Reiter und der Ritter in leichter Rüstung trat vor. „Ihr werdet doch zwei Mitglieder meiner Mannschaft nicht bedrohen wollen?“ sprach der Dragoraner und nahm den Helm ab, „sie haben euch nichts getan!“ Der Hauptmann der Reiter zuckte zusammen als er das Gesicht des Ritters erkannte. „Diese Leute haben ein Kind bei sich, dass der Sohn des Kalifen ist,“ entgegnete der Hauptmann und verbarg mit Mühe seine Nervosität, „gebt uns die Frau und den Säugling, den Mann sollt ihr behalten!“ „Ihr könnt einem Mann nicht seine Gemahlin nehmen,“ betonte der Dragoraner unbeeindruckt und wissend das der Diener des Kalifen sich erinnern konnte, „noch werdet ihr der Mutter ihr Kind weg nehmen!“ „Wählt eure Worte gut,“ sprach der Hauptmann der Reiter zornig, „ihr seit in unserer Stadt!“ „'''V'or vierzig Jahren sah es mal anders aus,“ meinte der Ritter unbeeindruckt, „ihr habt doch nicht Johann Von Meeseburg vergessen?“ Von einer Sekunde zur anderen erschien die Bilder des Geordneten Rückzuges des Kreuzpfarrer Heeres. Während ein Teil leicht zuschlagen war und die Armee des Kalifen es nahezu überrennen konnte, erwies sich ein kleinerer Teil als ein besonders harter Brocken. Diese Ritter gehörten allesamt zum Drachenorden und hatten auf ihrem geordneten Rückzug mehr Verluste gefordert, als alle anderen Kampfhandlungen zuvor. Am Ende musste der Hauptmann damals die Verfolgung abbrechen und sich selbst nach Amand zurück ziehen. Die Ordensritter wendeten das Blatt und bedrängten die Stadt so lange bis der Kalif sie mit horrenden Lösegeldern milde stimmen konnte. Schließlich nahm der Orden Eddessa ein und hielt die Stadt fast ein Jahr. Erst nach dem die letzten Ritter Eddessa mit ihren Schiffen verlassen hatte, konnte sie dem Kalifat eingegliedert werden. „Ja,“ gab der Hauptmann verärgert zu, „ich war damals noch ein junger Soldat, doch habe ich die Gräueltaten eures Vaters nicht vergessen.“ „Dennoch verlange ich den Säugling und seine Mutter, junger Heer Von Meerseburg,“ wiederholte der Hauptmann der Reiter während er mühsam seine Emotionen kontrollierte, „sie hat den Sohn des Kalifen ausgetragen, sie erhebt keinen Recht auf das Kind!“ Jetzt war es John dem das Gemüt zu kochen begann. So ein Geständnis ließ seinen Zorn erneut aufblühen. Doch Shadow beruhigt ihn, in dem er John die Hand auf die Schultern legte. „Habt etwas Geduld und ihr werdet eure Rache bekommen,“ flüsterte der Assassine kaum hörbar in das Ohr des Mannes, „dieser Bastard wird seinen Preis noch bezahlen, nur etwas Geduld.“ John riss sich wieder zusammen und musterte das weitere Geschehen. „Wenn ihr das Kind haben wollt,“ erwiderte der Ritter und lächelte Ronda zu, „dann verlangt nach ihm mit eurem Schwert.“ „Drei meiner Soldaten gegen euch,“ sprach der Hauptmann entschlossen, „wenn ihr unverletzt überlebt, ziehe ich meine Forderung zurück.“ „Erleidet ihr nur einen Kratzer,“ fuhr der Reiter fort, „übergibt ihr mir den Säugling und seine Mutter!“ „Einverstanden,“ entgegnete Maximilian unbeeindruckt der drei Männer die jetzt von ihren Pferden abstiegen und lächelte Ronda zu, „hier und jetzt.“'' '''''Nachwort E's dauerte nicht lange und zwei der drei Soldaten lagen bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Ein dritter kauerte auf den Knien vor dem Dragoraner mit dem Gesicht zum Hauptmann. Das Schwert Maximilians noch immer an der Kehle gehalten. „Alle Mann an Bord!“ befahl die junge Frau mit dem kurzen Haarschnitt, „wir legen jeden Moment ab.“ Erst traten die unbewaffneten Männer an Bord, nach ihnen Ronda und die Kinder. Flankiert von den Hellebardieren und Armbrustschützen folgten John Harold Shore und die Assassinen. Als letzter betrat Maximilian Von Meerseburg das Schiff. Der Hauptmann der Reiter sah jähzornig dem Großsegler nach wie er ablegte und langsam aus dem Hafen glitt. Diesen Montag den 15.01.1109 würden Ronda und John nie vergessen. Sonya trat zu dem Paar und zeigte sich das erste mal ohne ihre Maske. „Es ist zeit den letzten Schatten der Vergangenheit für immer aus zu löschen,“ lächelte die junge Frau jetzt von ganzem Herzen, „damit wir für immer unseren Frieden finden können.“ Die Assassine spannte ihren Bogen und zielte in einem Bogen in Richtung Hafen, dann ließ sie die Sehne los, der Pfeil sauste davon. '''''Der Hauptmann der Reiter lächelte finster und sah zu seinen Soldaten. „Diese Frau wird bald wieder in meinem Besitz sein,“ sprach der Mann selbstsicher, „und mein Sohn ebenfalls.“ Nun nahm der Hauptmann den Helm ab, „er hat sogar meine Stimme verfälscht so das sie mich nicht erkannt haben.“ „Freut euch nicht zu Früh Herr,“ meinte einer der Reiter vorsichtig, „was wenn sie euch doch?!“ Es folgte keine Antwort des Kalifen, nur das Geräusch wie sein Körper aus dem Sattel rutschte. Helden des dunklen Zeitalters Assassinen aus Edessa Bild:Assassine Adrianus 1.JPG|Adrianus Bild:Assassine Selena 1.JPG|Selena Bild:Assassine Shadow 1.JPG|Shadow Bild:Assassine Sonya 1.JPG|Sonya Bild:Assassine Adrianus 3.JPG|Adrianus Bild:Assassine Selena 3.JPG|Selena Bild:Assassine Shadow 3.JPG|Shadow Bild:Assassine Sonya 3.JPG|Sonya Bild:Drachenorden Isabelle von Trontheim 1.JPG|Isabelle von Trontheim Bild:Ritter Orden des Drachen Maximilian Von Meerseburg 1.JPG|Maximilian Von Meerseburg Soundtrack; thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Chronik